dragonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrální svět
Samotná existence Astrálního světa je známá jen minimu lidské populace. Poměrně často jsou si vědomi jeho existence draci a elfové, trpaslíkům a orkům tento pojem obvykle nic neříká. Astrální svět je odlišnou realitou, která se nedílně váže na tu, na kterou jsme zvyklí, na materiální. Podoba Krajina Astrální svět má podle všeho několik různých vrstev. Ty nejnižší se nápaditě podobají našemu, materiálnímu světu. Vyšší se stávají rozdílnými, některé části tohoto světa vypadají jako Erallos před několika staletími, některé jako budoucnost. Jiné mohou zcela chybět a najdeme na jejich místě jen prázdnou pláň, která se na daném místě nikdy neobjevila a zřejmě ani nikdy neobjeví, leda za milióny let. Bytosti To nejzrádnější na Astrálním světě jsou bytosti, které se v něm pohybují. V nižších vrstvách mnohdy žádnou nepotkáme, v těch vyšších se však objevují relativně často. Většina bytostí zde se pohybujících si smrtelníků nevšímá, nebo jim jsou ochotny někdy příležitostně pomoci. Jsou zde však i temné bytosti, démoni, kteří jsou ochotni jen ničit. Těžko říct, jestli tím sledují nějaký svůj cíl. Možná je to prostě jen baví. Energie Neutrální a temná energie Energie používaná k magii je navzdory obecně rozšířeným pověrám čerpána právě z Astrálu. Každý živá bytost je na Astrál vždy alespoň slabě napojena, třebaže si to neuvědomuje. Chce-li seslat kouzlo a má-li dostatek talentu, energii pro kouzlo získává (nevědomky) právě přes toto spojení z Astrálu, kde jsou jejím původním zdrojem právě neutrální až "hodné" bytosti. Démoni si své síly nechávají pro sebe a proto bývají mnohem mocnější, než jakékoliv jiné bytosti. Napojit se na démona vyžaduje velké množství zkušeností s magií (i když ne nutně znalosti Astrálního světa), avšak odměnou je velké množství energie. Přesto je téměř nemožné dosáhnout v magii takového mistrovství, aby černokněžník dokázal za použití magických sil více, než by jindy dokázal za použití sil fyzických. Stále má však velkou výhodu oproti klasickým mágům. Rizika temné energie Problémem temné magie je, že během kouzlení je mág napojený na zdroj, tedy na démona, který má plný přístup k jeho mysli. Neutrální a "hodné" bytosti tento přístup nevyužívají, nebo jej používají pouze k pomoci dotyčnému, zatímco démoni jej s prakticky železnou pravidelností zneužívají k tomu, aby černokněžníkovi ublížili nebo jej mohli zmanipulovat a ovládat, aby začal on ubližovat svému okolí. Černokněžnictvím tedy lze dosáhnout někdy až několikanásobně větší moci, než jakou mají jiní mágové, nicméně cenou za tuto moc je obrovské riziko. Cestování po Astrálním světě Vstup do první vrstvy Vstup do Astrálního světa je umožněn všem živým bytostem, jelikož jsou na něj neustále napojeny, třebaže pouhým vláknem své mysli, o kterém obvykle ani neví. Skrze toto vlákno se dá do Astrálního světa vstoupit plným vědomím. K tomu je potřeba dosáhnout nejdříve velmi vysoké úrovně v umění meditace. Jakmile dokáže mág zcela zklidnit svou mysl a oprostit se od veškerých vjemů svého těla, může se věnovat jen své mysli. V takovémto stavu je schopen uvědomit si své spojení s Astrálem a skrze něj jít pryč, do jiného světa. V materiálním světě zůstává jeho tělo v hluboké meditaci, zcela netečné okolí a mág je v této chvíli velmi zranitelný. Tímto postupem se dostane kouzelník jen do nejnižší vrstvy Astrálu, sám o sobě vyžaduje až léta tréninku. Vyšší vrstvy a vrstva nultá Do vyšších vrstev může mág pronikat až časem, pohyb mezi jednotlivými vrstvami Astrálu je spíše intuitivní a kouzelník sám musí poznat, jak se dostat výše. Po vrstvě, ve které se právě nachází, se může pohybovat prakticky dle libosti, v tomto světě je mu umožněno navštívit i místa, kde nikdy nebyl. Jediné živé bytosti, které zde může potkat, jsou astrální bytosti a jedinci, kteří aktuálně rovněž cestují po Astrálním světě a nachází se zrovna ve stejné vrstvě, na stejném místě. Ono slabé vlákno myšlenek, které nás propojuje s Astrálem neustále, je i v Astrálu patrné. Všechny živé bytosti lze najít díky tomuto vláknu v té nejnižší vrstvě Astrálu, ještě nižší, než je ta základní, nazýváme ji obvykle nultou vrstvou. Není však známo, že by se nějakému smrtelníkovi podařilo do této vrstvy proniknout a není vyloučeno, že je to pro nás zcela nemožné. Přístup do nulté vrstvy mají pravděpodobně pouze astrální bytosti. Rovněž je možné, že touto nultou vrstvou je ve skutečnosti náš materiální svět, ve kterém jsme zvyklí žít, a že tedy neexistuje žádný materiální a Astrální svět, ale jen jeden, společný, ze kterého normálně umíme vnímat jen malý zlomek.